


Фиолетовый час

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Steve Rogers, Dead Peggy Carter, Dreamsharing, M/M, Reincarnation, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, past Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Давным давно в королевстве на берегу моря жил принц с кожей тонкой, как бумага, и глазами цвета тающего льда. В его груди горел огонь, и единственным его желанием было любить и быть любимым Солдатом со шрамами на теле и на душе.– Это закат или рассвет?– Это как посмотреть. А сам ты что думаешь?– Какой ответ поможет мне выглядеть оптимистом?– Не знаю. Зависит от обстоятельств.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 14





	Фиолетовый час

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Violet Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570082) by [florencedrunk (spokenitalics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spokenitalics/pseuds/florencedrunk). 



> **Примечание автора:** Название взято из поэмы «Бесплодная земля» Т.С.Элиота, на историю принца и солдата меня вдохновила поэма Э.А.По «Аннабель Ли», а старая книга со странным названием – это «Симпозиум» Платона, в частности речь Аристофана.

С этого места город выглядит не так уж и плохо, думает Баки. Хоть и совсем не похож на город. Скорее — на море огней, над которым бушует шторм, раскачивая ветром небоскребы. И никаких лишних звуков — ни криков, ни плача, ни шума города. Только гром и капли дождя, падающие на землю. Все равно что лежать на пляже ночью, когда кругом темно. И даже если мир прекратит свое существование, никто этого не заметит.

Однажды ему приснился такой сон: луна взошла высоко на небе, большая и серебристая, ее свет снова и снова освещал воду, создавая искрящуюся дорожку, которая отступала, едва коснувшись песка. Но каждая волна была больше предыдущей, и каждый раз вода подходила к Баки все ближе. Сначала он не осознавал этого, полностью поглощенный созерцанием звездного неба. Но затем вода коснулась его ступней, добралась до икр. Он не мог пошевелиться — нет, скорее, он не хотел шевелиться, будто не было большего удовольствия, чем сидеть там и ждать. И он действительно ждал — не в состоянии говорить, двигаться и вообще что-либо делать. Вскоре Баки почувствовал вкус соли во рту и холод в легких.

Это был лишь один из многих его кошмаров. Закрывая глаза, Баки видел леса из костей и долины с кроваво-красным песком, красочные города из дутого стекла и церкви, затопленные тоннами океанской воды. Он видел, как сады превращаются в непроходимые лабиринты, чувствовал, как чьи-то руки поднимаются из земли и хватают его за лодыжки. Он наблюдал, как кипящий дождь льется из алмазных облаков, как камни превращаются в пыль и уносятся ветром. 

Баки давно отрекся и от своих снов, и от своих мечтаний, но, по крайней мере, научился отличать их от реальности. К примеру, он знает, что все, что он сейчас видит, лишь снится ему. Он знает, что крыша, на которой он стоит, и море огней перед ним существуют лишь в глубинах его разума. И стоит только подойти к краю здания, как пустота позовет его, словно сирена, заманивающая матроса в пучину смерти. 

Баки знает, что все это неправда и скоро он проснется в своей постели от собственного крика, свернется калачиком на матрасе, обнимая колени и пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, и постепенно это видение сотрется из памяти. Баки все это знает, но прыгать с большой высоты от этого не легче. Прежде чем он осознает, что все нереально, он падает. Падает, ударяясь об асфальт. Пролетает насквозь Мир Города огней. Падает с голубого неба в темно-зеленый океан и выплывает, чтобы увидеть замок. Не сказочный замок с высокими башнями и спиральными колоннами из серебра и золота, а такой, какой Баки мог бы создать в собственном сознании: серый камень, узкие коридоры и слишком большие и холодные комнаты. 

Что ж, сон во сне. Что-то новенькое.

Он ходит и ходит по коридорам и лестницам — вверх и вниз, внутрь и наружу, но даже один и тот же коридор, стоит пройти по нему дважды, приводит его в разные комнаты. Он что-то ищет, но ничего не может найти. В замке ни мебели, ни людей, ни животных. Нет даже призраков. Он совершенно пуст. Но откуда тогда раздается этот шум?

Это похоже на тиканье часов, эхом разносящееся по залам, но оно идет словно бы из ниоткуда. Разве может такое быть? Звук всегда должен исходить откуда-то. Впрочем, может, и нет. В конце концов, это всего лишь сон. И Баки остается только ждать, когда это превратится в кошмар, когда поднимется вода и утопит его или камень упадет ему на голову. 

Остается только ждать. Он это и делает. Он спит, а время идет — и солнце опускается в океан, а на небо снова восходит луна. И снова день, а затем ночь, а потом опять день.

Время идут. Часы тикают.

Так-тик, так-тик, так-тик.

И вдруг Баки понимает — время идет вспять. Часы отмеряют время так, что оно движется назад. Рассветы — это закаты, а закаты — это рассветы. Камень восстанавливается, трещины исчезают, а волны отталкиваются от скал вокруг замка, вместо того чтобы обрушиваться на них.

Так-тик, так-тик, так-тик.

Иногда звук становится громче, и Баки думает, что он приближается. Но когда он идет по коридору на этот звук и заходит в одну из комнат, тиканье практически перестает быть слышно, словно источник звука вдруг переместился. Он есть, но где-то далеко-далеко.

Так-тик, так-тик, так-тик.

Вдруг появляется дверь, которой Баки еще ни разу не видел. Она сделана из сверкающего белого мрамора, а поверхность обработана так, чтобы выглядеть словно кора дерева. Когда Баки прикасается к ней, то чувствует тепло. И от прикосновения массивная дверь распахивается сама собой, открывая лестницу, ведущую вниз.

Так-тик, так-тик, так-тик.

В комнате, в которую приходит Баки, высокий потолок в форме купола и по стенам факелы, горящие ровным белым пламенем. Она пуста, как и весь замок, за исключением того, что Баки поначалу принимает за кровать. Но это не кровать. Если присмотреться, становится очевидно, что то, что он посчитал тончайшими шелковыми простынями, на самом деле сделано все из того же белого мрамора, что и дверь, приведшая его сюда. На каменной постели лежит ярко-красная роза.

Когда Баки видит ее, внутри него что-то сжимается, словно тугая веревка стягивает все его внутренности, легкие будто наполняются расплавленным свинцом, а сердце словно сдавливает чья-то металлическая рука. Он знает, что был здесь раньше — не во сне, но и не в реальности.

Баки не осознает, что плачет, пока не просыпается в своей постели.

* * *

_Давным давно в королевстве на берегу моря жил принц с кожей тонкой, как бумага, и глазами цвета тающего льда. В его груди горел огонь, и единственным его желанием было любить и быть любимым Солдатом со шрамами на теле и на душе._

* * *

Однажды Стив нашел старую книгу со странным названием и потрепанной обложкой. На желтой бумаге тонкими буквами черными чернилами была начертана история первых людей. В ней говорилось, что люди были рождены с четырьмя руками и четырьмя ногами и головой с двумя лицами, и что были они настолько могущественными, что даже сами боги страшились их. И тогда Зевс послал на землю дождь из молний, поразив им людей и разделив их на две части — до той формы, какую они имеют теперь. И с той поры и до наших дней люди все бродят по земле в одиночестве, чувствуя себя лишь половиной от того, кем они когда-то были, и стремясь снова стать целыми.

Даже в раннем детстве Стива очаровывала идея родственных душ. Мысль о том, что для каждого найдется свой идеальный партнер, что у каждого уже есть кто-то, кому он принадлежит, как-то обнадеживала. Что ему в этой легенде не нравилось, так это намек на то, что любой человек — лишь половина от чего-то целого и обречен страдать, если не найдет того единственного во всей вселенной, кто сможет его дополнить. 

Когда он встретил Пегги, стало ясно, насколько все это неважно. Он знал, что это была она. Знал всем сердцем, чувствовал всеми костями. Может, у них была общая душа или они были связаны красной нитью — ему было все равно. Единственное, что имело значение, — это то, что они нашли друг друга, что они вместе и будут вместе всегда. Но потом Стив потерял Пегги, и ему было трудно поверить, что и его собственная часть души не умерла вместе с ней.

Именно тогда Стив понял, почему некоторые люди верят в Судьбу: им это необходимо, эта вера помогает не лишиться рассудка, поддерживает иллюзию порядка. А когда что-то идет не так, они говорят — так предсказано звездами. Кто-то умирает — и они говорят себе, что иначе и быть не могло. Чтобы обрести покой, эти люди лишают себя свободы воли, передают власть над собой какой-то высшей силе, в существовании которой они даже не уверены. Зато, по крайней мере, они могут спокойно спать по ночам.

Некоторое время Стив пытался поступать так же. Пытался обвинить что-то незримое и недосягаемое. Но это просто не срабатывало, для _него_ не срабатывало. Ему дали новую жизнь — Пегги дала ему новую жизнь. Но когда настал его черед спасти ее, он потерпел неудачу. Это была его и только его вина. Не судьбы, не предназначения. Только его.

— Начни убегать, и они никогда не позволят тебе остановиться, — сказал он Пегги давным-давно, когда они ехали в машине по Бруклину. 

Но в этот раз он не смог встать. Не смог выстоять против смерти. Не смог дать отпор. И даже не ждал от себя иной реакции, не ждал иного исхода. Невозможно было изменить произошедшее, и он не смог это принять, не смог смириться с этим.

Он сбежал. Но невозможно убегать вечно — не от себя самого. Не от своих снов. Не от своих кошмаров. 

Этим вечером перед ним картина, а в руке кисть.

— Это очень красиво, — говорит кто-то.

Голос мужской, но Стив не поворачивается к нему, не сводит взгляда с холста.

— Ненавижу то, что получилось, — отзывается Стив. — Все бессмысленно.

— Это красиво.

Стив равнодушно фыркает.

— «Мона Лиза» _некрасива_ , — отвечает он. — И «Тайная вечеря» тоже. И «Герника» — «Герника» совершенно некрасива. 

— Последнее названное тобой — понятия не имею, что это.

Стив смеется:

— Как ты думаешь, сколько таких картин существует? 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Сколько раз кто-то стоял на этом же самом месте, рисуя этот же самый пейзаж?

— Не знаю. Сотни? Тысячи?

— Тогда зачем мне вообще беспокоиться о красоте?

— Потому что только у тебя есть твои глаза. И только ты видишь вещи так, как видишь.

— Это банально.

— Зато правда.

Стив отступает на шаг и внимательно рассматривает свою работу. Нижняя половина холста занята темным океаном, и по мере того как взгляд скользит выше, синий становится все светлее и светлее, плавно переходя в ночное небо. Сотни белых точек разбросаны там и тут, более яркие вокруг большого светлого круга луны.

Он оборачивается, но слова благодарности остаются невысказанными, когда Стив видит, что незнакомец ушел.

* * *

_С самого раннего детства Принц и Солдат любили друг друга любовью, которая была больше, чем просто любовь — их чувствам завидовали мудрецы и старцы, ангелы на Небесах и демоны в глубинах Земли. Но Принц был хрупким и болезненным, и каким бы сильным ни был Солдат, в битве за его здоровье он победить не мог._

* * *

Война безжалостна, и это хорошо, потому что меньше всего на свете Баки хочет прощения. Не то чтобы он вообще знал, чего хочет, конечно. Если бы его кто-то об этом спросил, об бы, скорее всего, солгал.

— Мир, — сказал бы он. — Я хочу мира.

Это далеко от истины. Покой слишком статичный. Он оставляет слишком много свободного времени, слишком много возможности для размышлений. А мысли — его злейшие враги. Правда в том, что он не скучает по крови, грязи или острым ощущениям. Он скучает по хаосу, по тому, как один день перетекает в другой, по невозможности остановиться и задуматься. Больше всего на свете он хочет просто перестать думать. Его мир — это война.

Еще один момент, в котором он лжет сам себе. Он убеждает себя, что одинок, но лишь выдает желаемое за действительное. Это было бы проще, разве нет? Не иметь никого, никаких чужих ожиданий, которые он обязан оправдывать. Но рядом всегда есть один человек, и, несмотря на все попытки Баки, она не собирается оставлять его в покое.

— Джеймс, это я! — кричит Наташа, одновременно яростно молотя кулаком в дверь его квартиры. — Я знаю, что ты там.

— Чего тебе? — спрашивает Баки, приоткрывая дверь.

— Ну ты и задница, уже неделя прошла с того дня, как мы в последний раз разговаривали.

— А теперь ты убедилась, что со мной все отлично, так что...

— _Джеймс_ , — предупреждающе начинает она.

Баки мало что помнит о Красной комнате и благодарен за это. Он не знает точно, что помнит Наташа, и не решается уточнять. Но что он точно помнит — и очень надеется, что она это тоже помнит, — так это то, как они разговаривали до глубокой ночи, когда все остальные спали и ничего вокруг них словно бы не существовало. Ее голос был единственным, что помогало ему остаться в здравом уме, что напоминало о доме. Он никогда ей об этом не говорил, но надеется, что она и без лишних слов все знает. 

Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что еще он знает этот ее тон и понимает, что не выслушать ее сейчас было бы крайне неразумно.

— Как поживаешь? — спрашивает она, когда он все-таки ее впускает.

— Превосходно, — отзывается он. — А как Бартон?

— Не переводи стрелки.

— В чем, собственно, дело?

— В тебе.

— Ладно. Тогда расскажи _о себе_.

— Что ж, _у меня_ был действительно трудный день, и я с удовольствием тебе все расскажу в надежде на _ответную_ услугу.

Наташа улыбается ему самой яркой своей улыбкой, а потом берет телефон.

— Как насчет пиццы?

— Я хочу китайскую еду.

— А я хочу ответы.

— Почему? — спрашивает Баки и сожалеет об этом, как только слышит собственный голос.

Он почти уверен, что сейчас она скажет: «Потому что мне удалось преодолеть все это, а ты все еще маешься от головных болей, и я хочу знать почему».

— Потому что я забочусь о тебе, идиот, — вместо этого говорит она, и Баки почти верит ей.

— Тогда давай пиццу, — соглашается он.

Иногда ему снится Наташа — белоснежная плоть, красные губы, огненно-рыжие волосы и острые-острые зубы. Она безжизненно лежит на песке или в самом центре леса. Баки смотрит на нее, все еще сжимая в руке нож, и ее кровь на его одежде и руках.

Во сне он задается вопросом — действительно ли он смог это сделать, смог убить ее. Конечно, он тренировал ее, но она была хороша. Очень хороша. И это был хороший бой. А теперь ему придется спрятать ее тело там, где его никто и никогда не найдет. Не то чтобы есть много людей, которым она небезразлична, кроме него самого и Бартона, но лучше перестраховаться, чем сожалеть. Может, ему стоит убить и Бартона тоже, а затем сжечь их тела вместе?

— Я тоже иногда вижу сны о тебе, — говорит Наташа, после того, как Баки все это ей рассказывает. — О тебе и Клинте, о том, что тебе больно.

— И что ты делаешь? 

— Ничего. Это просто сны.

Просто сны. 

Баки пытается вспомнить об этом, когда в следующий раз ложится спать. Он повторяет эти слова по мере того, как новый мир материализуется вокруг него. Кровь. Много крови, и в воздухе разлит густой медно-соленый запах. Наташа здесь, как и всегда. И как всегда — она мертва.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает мужчина. Это тот самый художник, которого Баки видел прошлой ночью.

— Ничего такого, — отзывается Баки. — Это... это просто сон.

— Кто это? — спрашивает художник, указывая на искалеченное тело, лежащее у его ног.

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но это мой лучший друг, — объясняет Баки. — Я думаю, так мы проявляем свои чувства друг к другу.

— Ты в порядке?

— Устал, — признается Баки. Он уже давно хотел сказать это. — Я действительно устал.

Мужчина сидит рядом с Баки и некоторое время в жесте поддержки сжимает его плечо. Но в конце концов опускает руку.

— Ты же художник, да? — уточняет Баки. — Нарисуй для меня.

Мужчина кивает — и все исчезает. В том числе Наташа и кровь. Он коротко смеется, словно сам удивлен, что все получилось, и от этого на сердце у Баки становится спокойно и радостно. Затем выражение лица мужчины меняется, он внезапно становится серьезным и задумчивым, словно в голове его закрутились шестеренки мыслей.

Он закрывает глаза — и из пустоты начинают появляться зеленые холмы, а вдали за ними — вулкан. Затем мужчина двигает рукой, словно водит невидимой кистью по холсту, оставляя черную полосу. Баки пытается представить, как языки жидкого огня стекают по склонам вулкана — очень-очень медленно, — кипят, прожигая землю. Ему интересно, сколько времени им потребовалось, чтобы остановиться, чтобы красный цвет потемнел, а лава затвердела. 

Меняя цвет, художник добавляет минимальное количество серого там, где солнечный свет заставляет блестеть кристаллы в застывшей лаве. Затем фонтаны зеленого и фиолетового цвета вырастают из обугленной земли, как пальцы природы, тянущиеся, чтобы вернуть все то, что когда-то ей принадлежало. Мужчина рисует тень огромного дуба, который каким-то непостижимым образом пережил пожар, желтые цветы ракитника и колючие круглые подушечки _опунции_ с венчающими их ярко-красными цветками.

Небо над головой безоблачно, а воздух горячий и насыщен горьковато-сладким ароматом апельсинов и лимонов. Это явно идет из его воспоминаний, и Баки подозревает, что они были довольно приятными.

— Это прекрасно.

— Я еще не закончил, — возражает художник.

И небо меняется с синего на красное, оранжевое и фиолетовое.

— Это закат или рассвет? — спрашивает Баки.

— Как посмотреть, — отвечает мужчина. — А сам что думаешь?

— Какой ответ поможет мне выглядеть оптимистом?

— Не знаю. Зависит от обстоятельств.

* * *

_Холодной зимней ночью душу Принца унес ледяной ветер, задув его жизнь, как огонек свечи. Его тело — холодные кости и остановившееся сердце — было запечатано в гробнице на берегу моря, а слезы Солдата смешались с морской водой._

* * *

— Как поживаешь, приятель, — спрашивает Сэм, едва Стив принимает видеозвонок.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Стив, а затем, потому что он действительно прикладывает все усилия, чтобы больше не лгать, поправляет себя: — Лучше.

— Приятно слышать, — улыбается Сэм, его голос прерывается и изображение на экране слегка запаздывает. — Рисовал?

— Да, — говорит Стив, потому что технически это не ложь. — А что насчет тебя? Как дела в округе Колумбия?

— Все в порядке, — уверяет Сэм, — но мы все скучаем по тебе. Думаю, даже Тони.

— В это не поверю ни на секунду.

— Ты называешь меня лжецом, Роджерс? 

— Нет, — говорит Стив, поднимая обе руки вверх, — но это полная брехня.

— Ай. Это больно, чувак.

Они оба смеются.

— В последнее время мне снятся странные сны, — признается Стив несколько секунд спустя.

— Кошмары?

— Нет, точно не кошмары. Просто... странные.

— Насколько странные?

— Ты... — начинает Стив и замолкает, потому что понимает, что его вопрос прозвучит примерно так: «Как ты думаешь, можно ли разделить свой сон с кем-то еще?». Мгновение помолчав, он заканчивает: — Не о чем волноваться, просто сны.

Чуть позже он лежит в своей постели. В округе Колумбия все еще день, но, судя по всему, ночь должна быть там, где живет мужчина из его сна, иначе они никогда не уснули бы одновременно. Впрочем, может, Стив просто сходит с ума. Это многое могло бы объяснить, на самом деле. А еще ему интересно, что по этому поводу сказала бы Пегги...

Недалеко от того места, где вырос Стив, была закусочная. Она словно перенеслась прямо из пятидесятых со всеми этими черно-белыми квадратными плитками и невероятными неоновыми вывесками, хотя открылась намного позже. В этой закусочной у них с Пегги было весьма дерьмовое первое свидание. 

Стив помнит запах этого места — блины и свежий кофе — и именно поэтому знает, что прямо сейчас все это ему снится. Даже его мозг не смог в точности воссоздать тот божественный аромат, пусть и остальную часть этой закусочной он изобразил идеально.

— Где мы? — спрашивает кто-то, и Стив не сомневается в том — кто это.

Он идет к одной из кабинок и находит там длинноволосого мужчину. Сегодня он выглядит немного лучше, чем в прошлый раз, но вокруг его серо-стальных глаз все еще темные круги.

— В одном из моих счастливых воспоминаний, — отвечает Стив, садясь перед ним. — Кстати, я Стив.

— Баки, — отвечает мужчина.

— Как ты здесь оказался, Баки?

— Я сплю.

— Но это мой сон, — замечает Стив.

— Ну, очевидно, мне снится то же самое.

— И как такое возможно?

— Понятия не имею.

Воцаряется тишина.

— Откуда ты, — наконец спрашивает Стив.

— Я родился в Румынии, — отвечает Баки, — но живу в Бруклине с десяти лет. 

— Да ладно! А я родился в Бруклине.

— А где живешь сейчас?

— Считается, что в округе Колумбия, но в последнее время я много путешествую, — объясняет Стив. А затем, чтобы добрать недостающую информацию, уточняет: — Подожди, а почему тогда ты сейчас спишь?

— Когда я сильно устаю, обычно просто вырубаюсь. В любое время.

— Знакомо.

— И как ты с этим справился?

— А кто говорит, что я справился?

— Черт, это удручает.

— Да ладно, посмотри на нас: два взрослых мужика сидят в закусочной, которая существует только в их головах.

— Напоминает идеальное свидание.

— И часто ты на такие ходишь?

— А ты меня приглашаешь?

— Да.

— Да, — повторяет Баки, улыбаясь. — Увидимся следующей ночью, Стив?

Снова молчание.

— Откуда мне знать, что ты настоящий, — спрашивает Стив, прежде чем Баки уходит. — Откуда мне знать, что я не выдумал тебя, что ты не просто мой воображаемый друг или что-то в этом роде?

— А ты не староват для такого?

— У меня никогда такого друга не было, — возражает Стив, — так, может, ты просто опоздал.

— Надеюсь, если и опоздал, то не слишком.

— Никогда не поздно иметь воображаемого друга.

— Но я не воображаемый.

— Докажи это, — просит Стив. — Докажи мне, что ты настоящий.

Баки встает и тянется к Стиву через стол. Стив готовится к прикосновению, предвкушая, как тепло губ другого человека будет ощущаться на его губах. Если бы это был один из тех ромкомов, которые любит Сэм, они проснулись бы за мгновение до поцелуя. Но этого не происходит. Их губы соприкасаются, и вся их история встает перед глазами.

* * *

_Но любовь Солдата была не менее сильна, чем любовь Принца. Сильнее времени, пространства и даже самой смерти. И каждый день, когда солнце садилось, а светлое небо становилось фиолетовым, Завеса между мирами становилась тоньше для них двоих. И они лежали бок о бок в холодной гробнице, а волны бились и бились о скалы._

* * *

Никто не знает, как работает память. Воспоминания похожи на реликвии, глубоко вмерзшие в лед, закопанные глубоко в землю и готовые к эксгумации при упоминании одного только слова, или определенного запаха, или цвета, или ощущения. Апельсины и лимоны переносят вас на Сицилию, а запах соли — в жизнь, которой вы никогда не жили. Наташа задает вопрос, и события дней, о которых Баки совершенно забыл, мгновенно проносятся в его голове.

— Как думаешь, что случилось с остальными?

И больше ничего не нужно. Мысленный взор Баки заливает красным. Он думает о них — о тех, других: Елене, Наде, Аве, Ниночке, Инь. Каждое имя — как искра, вызывающая в голове другие образы, звуки и запахи.

— Они все мертвы, — отвечает Баки. — По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

— Они могли сбежать.

— Они не сбежали.

— Но мы смогли.

— Они были не так хороши, как мы.

— Нет, — соглашается Наташа, — не были.

Они думают об одном и том же, вспоминают одно и то же так и не похороненное воспоминание, одну и ту же великую ночь: взрыв, диверсию, коридор, по которому они бежали, свет в конце туннеля — и свободу. Или иллюзию свободы. Может ли кто-нибудь действительно стать свободным, если, убегая, тащит за собой свои кандалы?

— Как думаешь, почему нас никогда не искали? — спрашивает Баки.

— Мне все равно, — отзывается Наташа.

«И это правильно», — думает Баки. Иногда важнее то, что происходит, а не причина, по которой это происходит. Иногда все, что ты можешь сделать, — сдаться и позволить течению унести тебя, а потом посмотреть, к какому берегу тебя прибило. 

Именно это и делает Баки после того, как целует Стива — он позволяет воспоминаниям унести себя, если «воспоминания», конечно, правильное слово. Это больше похоже на сны, только Баки знает, что это не так. Все ощущается словно реальность — но не _его_ реальность, а чья-то чужая. И в то же время _его собственная_ , потому что она не может принадлежать никому, кроме него. Двигаясь назад во времени, следуя за тиканьем часов в центре старого замка у моря, Баки путешествует сквозь века, сквозь миры, обратно к началу.

Он видит в зеркале человека со своим собственным лицом, но не себя самого.

— Теперь ты знаешь, — говорит Не-Баки. — Ты знаешь мою историю, знаешь, чем она заканчивается. Знаешь, почему встретил его. Знаешь, почему ты его любишь.

— Но я не люблю его, — возражает Баки. — Я его почти не знаю.

— Ты любил его. Когда-то любил — и он любил тебя. И вы снова друг друга полюбите. 

— Почему? Только из-за того, что ты так говоришь?

— Потому что вы разрушили барьеры времени и пространства, чтобы встретиться в очередной раз, — объясняет Не-Баки. — Вы делали это уже тысячи раз, и сделаете снова. Сделаете это еще тысячи тысяч раз.

— Но я ничего не помню, — говорит Баки. — И я не хочу... я не уверен, что хочу помнить.

— Тебе не нужно помнить. Ты все уже _знаешь_ , не так ли?

* * *

_Каждую ночь они обещали никогда друг друга не отпускать. Держаться друг за друга в темноте. Всегда находить друг друга. Они говорили шепотом, даже когда знали, что никто другой их не услышит. Но их кровь кричала, а губы болели за губы другого. На рассвете они повторяли свои обещания. И однажды Солдат последовал за Принцем за ту сторону Завесы. Они поцеловались в последний раз и пообещали снова встретить друг друга в фиолетовый час._

* * *

Принц и солдат, раб и дворянин, воины по разные стороны битвы, пираты, священники, воры — перед его внутренним взором сотни жизней, словно одновременно проигрывающиеся десятки фильмов. Сколько раз они встречались? Сколько раз любили друг друга? Сколько раз теряли?

— Ты знаешь, что можешь быть счастлив, верно? — спрашивает его Пегги.

Он задается вопросом, действительно ли ее голос звучал именно так, или он забыл интонации, и это просто звук, который придумал его мозг.

— Конечно, знаю, — отвечает ей Стив. — Иначе как ты-то можешь это знать?

Пегги смеется:

— Тогда почему ты не слушаешь сам себя?

— То, что я так думаю, не означает, что я прав.

— Первый аргумент.

— Знаешь, плод моего воображения, ты — настоящая заноза в заднице.

— А что это говорит о тебе самом? — спрашивает она, не ожидая ответа.

— Я был счастлив, — наконец отвечает Стив. — Я был счастлив с тобой.

— И ты снова будешь счастлив, Стив.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Забыл тебя?

— Я была незабываемой, так что не думаю, что ты сможешь забыть меня даже через тысячу лет, — отзывается Пегги. Из ниоткуда дует ветер, треплет ей волосы. Боже, она прекрасна. — Но тебе пора двигаться дальше.

— Неужели это правда? И мы действительно были вместе бог знает когда, а потом все это время перевоплощались в кого-то другого и снова встречались?

— У тебя пока нет ответа на этот вопрос, — говорит Пегги, — значит, у меня его тоже нет. И есть только один способ узнать.

— Какой же?

— Жить.

Теперь, когда красный растворяется в синем, делая мир фиолетовым, Стив находит Баки, стоящим на пляже, и они вместе смотрят, как солнце наполовину погружается в море.

— Это закат или рассвет? — спрашивает Стив.

— Как посмотреть, — отзывается Баки. — А сам как думаешь?

— Какой ответ поможет мне выглядеть оптимистом?

— Не знаю.

— А хочешь выяснить?

— Да, — мгновенно отвечает Баки. — Черт возьми, разумеется да.

— Я тоже.


End file.
